Warm Me Up
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober Day 12. Prompt: licking.


Jean grabs my hand and pulls me. He's shouting something but I can barely hear him over the pouring rain. I can barely see him through the water dripping into my eyes.

He squeezes my cold hand as we run. I nearly slip twice, but Jean has an uncanny sixth sense when it comes to me. He turns around and catches me before I fall both times.

The second time, he pulls me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest. I want to protest, but I don't. He's running faster carrying me. I duck my head into his neck, trying to shield myself from the rain at least a bit.

Soon, I hear a door creak open. Then, it's blissfully dry. I peek my head up, watching my boyfriend close the door to the apparently abandoned barn. The sound of the storm is muffled now. Thank the goddesses for that. It had been deafening.

Jean sets me on my feet and tries brushing the water off my face, but he's soaked, so it just moves the water around.

"Are you okay, Marco?" he pants, his amber eyes checking me over.

"Just cold," I mumble, wincing as the wind shakes the barn.

Jean looks thoughtful, still trying to dry my skin. "We should get out of these clothes."

"Jean… I said I'm cold. Not that I want to have sex." My words have no bite in them. I sound amused.

He rolls his eyes and starts stripping off his wet clothes, tossing them over the side of what might have been a horse stall. "If you keep them on, you're going to end up with hypothermia. Besides, I can warm you up if we fuck."

Jean winks as I bury my face in my hands. He loves teasing me and making me blush. I nudge him with my elbow as I strip too. He's right about the hypothermia. The sex too, I guess.

Jean puts my clothes beside his. He pulls me to him when I'm finished and presses our lips together. I let him because, somehow, he's a lot warmer than I am… and kissing Jean always feels good.

Jean always tastes like he smells: mix of cinnamon and sandalwood. I love it. I press closer to his warmth, still soaked.

Jean breaks the kiss and smirks. Before I can ask him what he's plotting, he takes my hand. He brings it to his lips and starts licking me.

I jump a little, but Jean holds me fast. A protest rises in my throat. I'm already wet enough… but then I notice his tongue is relatively dry… and he's licking the water off my body.

"Are you a dog or a cat now?" I ask, my voice trembling a little. I can't help it. Jean makes me weak in the knees.

"Mm… well, if we had lube I could take you doggy style," he teases, his tongue working up my forearm.

My cheeks heat up. How can he be so flirty in the middle of a storm? I know that the storm won't last forever… but its still stressful.

It's hard to be stressed with Jean's tongue cleaning my shoulder clean of water.

It's dawns on me that is what Jean is trying to do. Well, besides trying to get laid. He's trying to distract me from the storm. He knows I hate them. They freak me out. His tactic works too. I can feel myself relaxing as Jean laps water from neck.

I give in then. I wrap my arms around him, focusing on his tongue. One of my arms is still wet.

Jean chuckles softly, his arms winding around my waist. I let him lift me. He carries me to a clean table. It's dusty, but Jean cleans it with a rag that was hanging nearby. He sits me down, standing between my legs.

"How are you feel, Marco?" he murmurs, kissing my shoulder before moving down my chest.

I bite back a moan as his tongue runs over my nipple. "I… I'm warming up," I answer. "You?"

"Mm, like making you feel good." Jean glanced up at me, flicking his tongue into my navel.

Jean acts like an ass to most people, particularly Eren, but he's always been sweet and doting with me. I think most people just rub him the wrong way.

He gives me that smile that he reserves exclusively for me and moves down to my legs. He kisses my ankle before he starts cleaning my leg with his tongue.

I shiver, but this time it's in pleasure. His tongue feels hot against my skin. I feel my cock hardening. I try to discretely cover it, but Jean grabs my hand and pulls it away.

He doesn't even do anything with it. He doesn't look at or touch it. He just continues licking my leg. Then, he moves to my other leg and starts the whole process again.

I'm mostly dry now. Just my hair, my back, and my arm is still cold. He licks the underside of my cock as he stands up.

"Have I ever told you taste like fucking sunshine?" he groans, moving to my cold arm.

"No…" I'm panting, trying to calm my dick down.

His tongue quickly cleans my arm. He's hard too. I can feel his cock pressing against mine. When he finishes with my arm, he pulls me off the table and spins me around.

I moan lowly as Jean runs his tongue over my back. It feels like he's cleaning every inch of me. His tongue is always mostly dry, as if he's swallowing his saliva a lot.

By the time he's finished, I'm shaking. I need to cum. I turn around, sitting on the table, and pull Jean between my legs again. He runs his fingers through my wet hair, meeting my eyes.

"Are you still cold, babe?" he asks.

I shake my head, pulling him into a kiss. I feel his cock pressing against mine again, so I wrap my hand around our erections and start pumping my fist.

Jean is trembling now. He loves when we do this. He's rocking into my fist eagerly. I kiss him deeper, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

I can feel my orgasm building. I can't even hear the storm passed my pulse pounding in my ears. There could be a tornado about to crash into us and I wouldn't care. All I care about right now is Jean's cock sliding against mine.

Jean orgasm first, he moans loudly into our kiss. I can feel his hot cum dripping over my hand. It turns me on even more. The cum acts as a lubricant. I cling to Jean as I orgasm, white spots bursting behind my eyelids.

When we're both down from our high, Jean kneels and starts licking up our cum. That should be gross, but I don't mind. It cleans us efficiently.

When he's finished, he pulls a horse blanket out of nowhere and wraps it around us.

"Where was that when I was cold?" I ask, snuggling into his arms as he picks me up.

"I wanted to take your mind off the storm and I was horny." He shrugs and carries me to a pile of hay. I sigh. Of course.

It doesn't smell pleasant, but it's relatively comfortable and it's warm in the blanket. I rest my head on Jean's shoulder.


End file.
